half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Gman's Purpose
Who do you think Gman is? his true intentions and relationship to everyone aware of him? Pontential villian? Gaurdian Angel? Or an element of the universe soley existing for making sure everything happens like it was planned... :Most likely a unit for making sure everything happens as his employers see fit, due to his actions, such as trapping Shephard and delivering the sample. Its impossible to tell, Breen seemed to know, Eli knew enough for the writers to kill him off before he told us Im still curious as to his intentions with the borialis, he clearly wants Alyx and Gordan to find it, he knows they will, but is he after another resonance cascade? if thats even what itll do? Though he clearly works for someone, or something, and to find his intentions, we'd need to find theirs Either way, he's deffinatly mixing up time, and gordens the wisk, its just a matter of figuring out if hes making tastey omlettes of benevolence, or the dreaded pancake of universal control Drake3011 11:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC) My theory is that G-Man is the Aperture employee who gets fired during one of cave Jonson's pre-recorded messages. It would further add to the conflict between Black Messa and Aperture, and explain the interest in the Borealis. He appears to have an advanced portal device, and we know that near the end of cave Johnson's life they were working on time travel. It is possible that G-man could even be responsible for the "accident" that lead to the disappearance of the Borealis. Eto 'Zamamai 19:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not clear who G-man is working for, but it is clear that thre's something in the borealis that he wants. My theory is, that who gman works for, will stay unclear. But, in EP.3, When gordon finds the thing hidden in borealis, Gman will show up and state You... Have done good work, Mr. Freeman, Good work indeed. But. You are no more use to me, and. Hmh. You know too much , Freeman, I'm sure you understand. And then you fight G-man. --Aperture Science Facility Controller 10:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I really thought that G-Man was either what we would call an "angel" or a "demon", but then again in this universe he's not exactly that. I always note his green eyes and his ability to stop time and utilize portals. But, as what I think his purpose is; I thin of two things. 1. He could be helping what we would call "God" balance things out for the universe by "any means necessary". I always think of why the portal on Earth was opened in the first place, because I think Gordon had been a likely canidate from the start. Someone wanted the Combine to head towards Earth so that someone like Gordon could defeat them and free the other worlds 2. He balances out the universe for the highest bidder. Same ballpark right there .Someone probably pays G-Man (with what? IDK?) to help, interfer, or even just kill off both sides in the universe of his client's choosing. ---MerchantofDeath 12:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC)